The present invention relates, in general, to the field of apparati and methods for redirecting an incident beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simple adjustable mirror mount for redirecting high energy beams, for example, the output of high power lasers.
Various devices are available for redirecting the output of high beam energy sources, such as certain lasers, by means of a mirror. However, an important consideration in the utilization of such mirrors is the provision of an acceptable thermal path to dissipate heat energy absorbed by the mirror. Generally, existing mirrors comprising plated copper, silicon or polished molybdenum surfaces have a reflective efficiency of approximately 98-99%. However, with high beam energies on the order of a few kilowatts, it can be seen that a significant heat build-up can nonetheless occur in the absence of an effective means for its dissipation. Such heat build-up, if not properly dissipated, can result in distortion of the mirror surface with a concomitant misalignment or distortion of the reflected wavefront.
The problems attandant the heating effect due to this relatively small but nonetheless significant amount of absorbed energy becomes particularly acute when the angular attitude of the mirror must be adjustable about some predetermined angle. The most common mechanisms used to provide these small angular adjustments tend to support the mirror mount on three adjustable points under spring tension. Such mechanisms do not provide a good thermal path to a large area cooling surface. Other existing devices include a ball and socket mounting which provides a relatively large thermal contact surface but which is an expensive configuration to machine to adequate tolerances. Such ball and socket apparati furthermore, do not provide a relatively rigid, vibration free support for the mirror.